The present invention generally relates to the collection and removal of floating debris from waterways and, more particularly, to an in-line trap designed for use in a sewer or storm drain conduit.
Trash and debris floating on the surface of waterways is a highly visible form of water pollution which is receiving attention not only for its adverse, polluting effect but also because of its unaesthetic appearance on the surfaces of lakes and other water bodies. One generally effective means of collecting and removing floating debris consists of an array of surface mounted mesh nets installed in a receiving body of water in the flow path of a sewer outlet. Such a system is described in Vol. 2, No. 3, of Fresh Creek Technologies, Inc. "Shorelines" newsletter.
Because systems of this type are surface constructed, they are effective in collecting floatables for removal; however, they are highly visible and therefore not suitable for all installations. An in-line system, contained within a buried vault can be hidden from view and can be configured to capture both floating debris and velocity borne sinkable debris. Such a device is shown in Fresh Creek Technologies, Inc. Product Bulletin No. NTT 93-6.
Even in view of the in-line device shown in the above-mentioned product bulletin, improvements related to the capture of debris in waterways have become desirable as contemplated by the present invention.